


[CLex][Smallville]笔中情

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [30]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 这天，Conner正在工作中，暂时空暇的Lex总统，将Conner单独叫了过去。Conner以为会有什么事情吩咐，没想到Lex总统只是拍了拍他的肩膀，随口说了句，“文写的不错，Alexander。”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]笔中情

[CLex][Smallville]笔中情  
Love Stories  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

笔中情  
长大后的Conner在Lex成为总统后成为了Lex身边的白宫实习生。

虽然没有人告诉失忆的Lex，Conner是他儿子，但是他早就调查过早知道了，只是没明说，也没与Conner相认，只是在工作中不着痕迹地照顾下Conner。   
毕竟他的身份与Conner的身世，如果让外界知道，反倒会对Conner造成困扰。   
当然，Conner从一开始就知道自己的身世，但是Clark不让他说。   
毕竟之前Conner被Lionel用红氪控制，他不希望Lex对Conner做出同样的事。 

虽然Conner作为白宫实习生，信息交往会被监控。但是在正联的顶尖科技帮助下，Conner有自己的不被监控的高科技设备。   
而Conner用这个设备，在某个文学网站上，连载写CLex同人文，而且写的很好很火。   
当然，Conner不会傻到用自己的名字当网名，他用了“Alexander”这个名字当网名。当然啦实际上Conner也没有撒谎，Alexander是他作为实验品时的名字，另外也是他爹Lex的全名。 

夙敌超英名人总统，闲谈逸闻，是坊间最喜欢的八卦，所以Conner的这些文流传很广，一时间洛阳纸贵。   
当然啦，这些东西大家也都只是当成八卦闲谈打发时间的，没人当真。政府部门也一直没有追究此事。   
于是，Conner就一直在Lex眼皮底下码字。

Clark作为记者，敏锐地很快就发现这些文，是Conner写的。   
他立马找到Conner，严厉地批评，制止Conner。   
但是Conner虽然答应了，但是实际上并没有理他，该写还是写。   
不过，最近，Conner却陷入创作瓶颈。   
直到—— 

他发现Lex与Superman秘密见面。   
自从Lex从政，就放弃了与Superman为敌，极少见面。即便是见面也是因为公事，公开会见。   
并且这确实是事实，Conner已经暗中监视过很久了，毕竟作为白宫实习生近水楼台先得月，Lex确实与Superman没人私下联系很久了。

而实际情况是，Superman也不知道Lex为什么要与他私下见面。   
而且见了面俩人也没说些什么，Lex直接把Superman撵走了。   
这让Superman摸不着头脑。   
不过，Superman自然还是发现了Conner，警告过Conner不要轻举妄动，就离开了。

然而，这次会面，却让Conner脑洞打开，很快，一篇酣畅淋漓的同人文就出炉了，引人入胜的故事情节，精美绝伦的文笔描写，让该文在网站上点赞承包无数。   
尤其是一位忠实的粉丝，连连留言点赞。   
文章受欢迎，这让Conner志气高涨。发誓一定要再写出更好的文章。 

花开两朵，各表一枝。   
Clark偷偷登录自己的账号，为Conner的文留言点赞。   
原来，他就是那位忠实的粉丝。 

这天，Conner正在工作中，暂时空暇的Lex总统，将Conner单独叫了过去。   
Conner以为会有什么事情吩咐，没想到Lex总统只是拍了拍他的肩膀，随口说了句，“文写的不错，Alexander。”


End file.
